Moving is moving on
by Olivia13
Summary: Wren and Spencer are in a relationship. That is until he leaves for Rosewood and shuts all contact with Spencer. Two months later Spencer's family also moves to Rosewood. Spencer makes new friends and meets Toby. They are perfect for each other. But what about jealous Wren? This is a one shot.


**Hi. So YMCbAde gave me this idea as a one shot so I thought that I would do it. Please please review and check out my other stories. In this story Spencer is dating Wren but he moves to Rosewood and goes to Rosewood High. Spencer's family moves and Spencer is now attending Rosewood high. And that is where she meets Toby, who she instantly falls for. But what about jealous Wren?**

* * *

Spencer's POV

The last bell of the day goes at Ravenswood High. I sigh in relief and start heading to my locker, I am holding so many books that my arm aches. As I get to my locker I put in the combination and start placing my books in my very neat locker. I admit it now, I am a tidy freak. Everything is in the right place and in alphabetical order. I guess it is just a Hastings thing.

My friend Alexandra walks over to me. 'So what are you doing tonight Spence.'

I sighed 'Just the normal; Revising for that History exam that is in two weeks.'

Alexandra said 'Stop getting yourself worked up about it Spence. You will do fine like always.'

That is what everybody thinks. Spencer Hastings is sure to do well. That is only because I spend my life revising. I could literally read you out my history book. The only reason that I do better than others is because I revise more.

I shut my locker door and said goodbye to Alexandra. The school corridors that were so busy minutes ago were now silent. I could even hear the echo of my footsteps as my heels hit the ground.

I step outside the doors and begin my long walk home.

* * *

As I arrive home I am greeted by my mum and sister talking.

My mum noticed me 'Hey Spence how was your day.'

I replied 'Good. Wren is coming over soon so we can study.'

Melissa joins in 'Do you want anything to eat?'

I smiled 'I am good.'

I start walking upstairs when my mum calls me 'Spencer we need to talk as a family at dinner tonight'

'Ok' I replied. My mum probably just wanted to talk practising for tennis.

I flopped down on my bed. Wednesday was a hard day at school. I had a lot of serious subjects that we're all about revising. I seemed to spend more time revising than sleeping these days.

I heard the doorbell ring and jumped off my bed. It was probably Wren. Him and I had been seeing each other for around 2 months now.

After I answer the door and I have greeted him we both go upstairs.

Wren suddenly looks really serious.

'Are you ok?' I wondered if he had some big news.

'Well actually. I can't stay for long because...my dad's job has suddenly been moved to Rosewood. And we are moving there. Tomorrow.' Wren looked really upset.

I was so shocked I couldn't speak. 'What happens now?' I finally said.

He just shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know. I will be going to Rosewood high.'

I replied 'So I guess this is goodbye. I can't do a long distance relationship.'

Wren looked like he was about to cry. I was about to too.

After a very hard goodbye we went our own ways.

I did not feel like having dinner so I decided to tell my mum what happened.

'Mum!' I called as I came down the stairs 'I really need to talk to you.'

My mum came out on the phone and and game me that 'is it important look'. I nodded.

She quickly hung up 'Are you ok honey?'

That was it. I started crying, tears running down my cheeks.

My mum pulled me into a hug.

'Whats wrong?'

I said 'Wren is moving away and we have decided to end things'

Wow, that sounds even worse saying it out loud.

Melissa comes in a comforts me too. Once I felt better I went straight to bed. Just wanting today to be over.

* * *

2 months later

I walked into school early. Over the last two months I have been hanging out a lot more with Alexandra since Wren decided to cut off all contact for some reason. I thought we could still be friends.

My anger towards him grew everyday as I sent him messages and called him. Begging for an answer. But I did not get one. To him I was forgotten and I hated it.

When I get angry and upset, it makes me even more of a tidy freak. So I tidy my locker everyday. I even tidy Alexandra's as well. Well basically I tidy everything in sight.

I walk into class and sit in my normal seat at the front of the class with Alexandra. The rest of our class is really quiet so we are the only two who actually pay attention, offer to read and answer questions.

In English we have revise for our test new week. I sigh, I wish we could do a normal lesson read a book. I already have revised everything for English.

I mean I have like 4 books and I could tell you what is on every page, the author and publisher. I just sit there since I have nothing better to do.

'Spencer!' The teacher raised her voice 'Don't you have something to do?'

I answer 'No Miss. I have revised for this exam for around 8 hours at home already.' The rest of the class look at me in shock.

'I believe you Spencer but extra revision won't hurt.' This teacher bugs me. Once I have revised something I know it for life. I mean when I was younger I thought fun was reading the dictionary.

It is useless trying to explain that I have done revision.

Bored, I send a text to Wren.

 _ **Wren. We agreed to be friends. I text you everyday and I know you read them. I thought we cou,d be friends but right now you ignoring me has made me too angry to forgive you. Please respond, you owe it to me. -Spencer**_

Very soon the class bell goes and I walk to my next class.

* * *

When I get home my Mum tells me and Melissa to sit down. My dad then walks into the room and sits next to my mum.

'Now girls, we have some very important news to tell you.' My mum said

Then my dad joined in on the conversation 'We are moving to Rosewood. Tomorrow.'

'What?!' This was unbelievable, it couldn't be true.

Melissa looks as shocked as I do.

'No! What school will we be going to?' I raised my voice.

My mum answered 'Rosewood High.'

Melissa said 'Why?'

My dad answered 'Because we like a change and we have lived here for ages. Plus the schools are better.'

I complained 'But Wren goes there and I can't bear to see him again.

My dad shrugged his shoulders. Melissa and I went upstairs and started to pack.

I put all of my books in my suitcase in alphabetical order and after a long 6 hours and a lot of bags, my room was clear.

Then I remembered, I had to call Alexandra. I can't leave her on her own like Wren did to me.

I dialed her number (Spencer=normal Alexandra= _ **italic**_ )

 ** _Hello?_**

Hey Alex. It's Spencer. I need to tell you something.

 ** _You sound upset. Are you ok?_**

Not really. I am moving to Rosewood...Tomorrow

 ** _Oh my goodness. Are you ok about this_**?

I feel really bad leaving you on your own. We can still meet up though.

 ** _I don't mind. Well I do but it is not your choice._**

The only problem is it Wren goes to that school

 ** _Oh.. I am sure that you could avoid him._**

Yeah. Thanks Alex, I will see you soon

 ** _Okay bye_**

* * *

The next day

As we arrive at our new house, I look our of the window. It is large and is next door to another house where a blonde girl is sitting outside. We all go inside.

It is much bigger than our old house. I really like it and Melissa and I soon choose our rooms.

The house has a ban which with Melissa or I can live in when we are a bit older. My room looks over onto the blonde girl's house.

I decide to go out and meet the girl since I want some friends for when I go to school tomorrow.

I knock on the door and she answers.

'Hey' I say 'I have just moved in next door. I'm Spencer'

She smiled 'Hey I am Alison but you can call me Ali.'

Ali then gestured inside her house and said 'Come in. My friends are here and would love to meet you. Always room for one more in the group!'

I nodded and followed her in to her lounge.

There was three girls. One had long, wavy blonde hair and was really sweet. Her name was Hanna.

Another had tanned skiing with dark, long and shiny hair. She was more quiet and called Emily.

The other girl was slighly smaller and had dark brown straight hair. She loved photography and was called Aria.

I soon found that we had a lot in common and it was almost like we were meant to be together. There was no leader in the group and we all worked together as a team.

I don't only arrived in Rosewood an hour ago and I already had four new best friends.

The next day we all met outside Ali's house and walked to school together. Apparently Hanna was dating some computer techy guy called Caleb, while Aria was dating their English teacher. I found it a bit weird but oh well. Emily was still figuring out what she wanted. Ali was doing the same as Emily.

When we arrived at school they showed me my locker. They very quickly discovered that I was a tidy freak and laughed when I placed my books in alphabetical order. I was also helping them do their lockers.

Our first lesson we all had together was English. The minute I saw Mr Fitz I knew why Aria was dating him.

My day was going really late until somebody walked into the class. That somebody was Wren.

I had aleast told Aria, Hanna, Ali and Emily about him and they knew who he was.

Wren looked at me, shocked. Instead of looking back I just continued talking with Hanna.

Throughout the lesson Wren tried to look at me but I just glared at him.

It turns out that the girls and I had all of our lessons together so we all walked History.

The bad news was that Wren seemed to be in all of my classes as well.

At lunch I was walking to my locker when I bumped into some boy. He quickly helped me up and introduced himself as Toby.

I looked at him and everything seemed to click. It was like we were perfect to each other.

'It feels like I have known you forever.' Toby seems as surprised as me.

I nod and we immediately start going out. It felt more perfect than Wren and I ever did. He put his arm round be waist as we walked to our last class. I introduced him to the girls.

It was this lesson that Wren decided to talk to me.

His first words were 'Why are you ignoring me?'

I laughed 'Are you kidding me?! I have sent you over a hundred texts because I thought we were still friends but no! You just ignored me for two months.'

He replied 'I just wanted to settle down here. And look you are fine, you already have replaced me and have four new best friends.

At this point Toby walked up behind me and put his arm protectively round my waist 'What did you just say.'

Wren stuttered and then said 'I was better for you Spencer unlike him I cared. You are being stupid'

Toby stepped in front of me 'Nobody talks to Spencer like that. You obviously don't care if you say that. You are just jealous so go.'

Wren tried to grab my hand and that is when Ali, Hanna, Emily and Aria came up as well and supported me.

Toby grabbed Wren by the collar 'Don't hurt my girl. She has got so many people to support her unlike you.'

With that Toby grabbed my hand and we walked away with the girls not far behind. I finally felt like I fitted into Rosewood. This is where I am meant to be. With everybody that I care about.

 **So that is the one shot. Quite a lot happens in it but thank you for reading! Please review, follow and favourite. Like I said YMCbAde gave me this idea so please check out her Fanfiction. I will do more one shots like this in the future so please tell me the couple pairings you like so I can fit them in. This was a Spony one shot.**

 **Thank you**


End file.
